Song challenge: Camouflage
by Windfighter
Summary: Oskar is on his first mission in the Silent World, but gets seperated from his team. As the infected creatures approach him he finds himself in the company of a big hunter.


Third story for the Song Challenge on the SSSS fanforum, this time inspired by the song _Camouflage_ by Stan Ridgway.

* * *

 **Denmark**

 **Year 100**

 _ **Reclamation Attempt 7**_

Oskar Amundsen hugged his gun closer. It was his first mission into the Silent World after a year of training for the Danish army. He was part of the hunters, sent out to cut down on the troll population so the road crew could make room for the tanks. The last week he had cut down countless trolls and beasts almost without rest, and his body was getting tired. He couldn't let his guard down yet; he had gotten seperated from the others during the last attack and the area still crawled with the infected creatures. He needed to get back to camp before he got attacked.

Sounds echoed through the evening and he released the safety on his rifle, prepared for the attack. A disfigured head came into view and he let a rain of bullets fall over it. As it fell to the ground Oskar's gun clicked, he breathed heavily and leaned against the tree, tried to gather himself. He heard something snap beside him, threw himself to the ground and rolled in under a bush. Oskar counted 4, 6, 8, 12 legs passing by, counted at least 12 creatures approaching and he clenched his teeth, prepared for the inveitable.

"Wait."

Oskar turned his head, saw a large man in the hunters' outfit crawling towards him. The man had friendly blue eyes, shoulder-lenght wavy blonde hair and large sideburns. He stopped next to Oskar, his body wide, but somehow still able to fit inside the bush.

"Do not worry, if those creatures want to tango they will have two to dodge now."

"Thanks", Oskar grabbed his gun tighter. "Name's Oskar, and yours?"

The man smiled slyly, nodded backwards.

"The boys just call me Camouflage."

Oskar nodded, opened his mouth to ask what company Camouflage belonged to, when the branches seperated and a troll glared at them. Oskar rolled over to his back, hit the troll with the back of his rifle and threw it to the ground. He and Camouflage got up as one man, Oskar slung the rifle over his back, grabbed his knife instead. Camouflage's eyes lit up, Oskar felt courage return to his chest and they stood side by side, fought off the waves of beasts. Oskar glanced in Camouflage's direction, saw how the large man constantly and unbelievable dodge any attacks in his direction. Oskar dodged attacks, attacked back, got grazed by the a beast and then there was a short break in the constant attacks.

"Fall back!" Camouflage called.

The two men ran, ran. They reached the riverbank, crossed the river and then they were under attack again. Oscar turned around, saw Camouflage hit a beast that was aiming for Oskar's throat, saw the beast slide into the water. He got into battle with yet another beast, heard wood breaking and threw himself to the ground just as Camouflage swung a tree towards the attacking creatures. He heard flesh and bones breaking, heard the creatures cry in pain as they slipped down into the river and then he and Camouflage was running again.

After 20 minutes they slowed down, Oskar saw tents through the woods, knew he was back to safety. Camouflage stopped and Oskar looked at the large man.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I need to go back."

Camouflage winked towards Oskar, disappeared into the trees and Oskar waved after him, went into camp, hurried to the head quarter to report that he was back and what had happened.

"I thought I was a goner", he ended. "I would have been if I hadn't met that big hunter. Camouflage."

The others fell quiet and the medic leaned down in front of him, looked into his eyes before grabbing his arm and leading him away. They entered a large green tent, passed several wounded hunters before stopping next to a bed in which a large man laid.

"I'm not calling you a liar, but... This is Camouflage", the medic said. "He passed away last night."

Oskar looked at the man, who looked exactly like the one who had helped him during the attack.

"In fact", the medic continued, "he's been here all week long..."

Oskar's hand traced along Camouflage's arm, he rested his hand on top of Camouflage's. The older man was a giant compared to Oskar and Oskar's hand fell to his side again. The medic laid a hand on his shoulder, held out the other.

"Before he died he said that he needed to save someone, needed to redeem himself." The medic opened his hand, offered Oskar a small piece of metal with some writing on it. "I think he would want you to have this."

Oskar took the tag, looked at it, looked at the medic and turned towards Camouflage.

"Thanks for saving me... Mikkel."


End file.
